Hydration's rage
Hello there. I am a boy who likes playing the games of portable consoles such as Nintendo DS or PSP; and loves games such as Digimon, Mega Man, Mario, Bomber Man and especially, Pokémon. I love mostly Pokémon, because it's one of my favorite games, and I am such a Pokémon fan. I went to my favorite videogame store to find the new Pokémon games: "Black" and "White". I asked at the counter if they had both of them, but sadly, they said "they had run out of copies of the games". This frustrated me. That was until I saw a copy of Pokémon White standing next to the copies of Bomber Man 2. What kind of fool would leave a Pokémon game next to a load of Bomber Man games? I grabbed the box and asked at the counter about this game. They looked... surprised? They stared at me for awhile and then the woman behind the counter made a phone call. After she was done, she said that they didn't expect to see a game that was clearly sold out in their store, so she sold it to me for a very cheap price. That made my day by completely. So I bought the game and ran like crazy to my house to play it on my DS. Immediately, I was thinking of one thing: why would they sell me this copy at "such a cheap price"? While I was reading around on the internet, I found out about creepy pastas. Stories such as an Eevee, evolving into a bloody, devilish beast and causing trauma to his player; a Gardevoir with a haunting aspect, and most obviously, a game with Gold slowly losing his extremities and a Shiny CelebI cut in half. The screen started up as usual ''-I knew this since I played the Japanese version on my computer- and everything was normal. Yep, even the part with Professor Juniper was normal. I chose the male trainer and named it "Riki". I rushed the text to pick up my starter, a Snivy. I got defeated by Bianca, but I defeated Cheren. So, me and my two friends went to the lab (of course, I didn't forget I had to see what Bianca and her dad were discussing), and named my Snivy "Graster". Later I had beaten N, Bianca and Cheren again, defeated ChilI and kicked the Team Plasma grunts away. My team now consisted of Graster, Panpour, Herdier and Purrloin. I've trained them with the Audinos. I paid a visit to Fennel and got my C-Gear. I've heard there was a site named "Global Link" when Fennel mentioned about it in the game. So, I got to a Wi-FI spot and clicked the option to get my Global Link ID. After a while, I got my number, registered on the Pokémon Trainers Club and then to the Global Link. Immediately, I learned that the Dream World wasn't available yet, so I tried to be patient and wait. While visiting Serebii.net, I found out that there was a minigame where you could get one of the seven evolutions of Eevee with a different ability. So, I played that game for a long time, trying to get my favorite Eeveelution, known as Vaporeon. Finally, after several minutes playing, failing and winning, I got it. So, I would think of a name for her. When the Dream World became available, I synced my game and played in the Dream World and its minigames with Graster. I also got a mail regarding the Eeveelutions, so I clicked the button in the mail and went to a screen similar to the Small Forest. I clicked in the patch of water and got it. It was a Female Vaporeon. This surprised me, since i've been roaming on the internet looking for someone having a female Dream World event Eeveelution, but no one had it, and mostly everybody said they were photo-shopped pictures. I quickly clicked the "Off" button on the corner and pressed the button to wake my Pokémon up. Finally, I went to the Wi-FI hotspot and picked up Graster, and his new friends: the Vaporeon and a Male Nidoran. I could remember the Entralink existed, so I decided to go there and check the Entree. I saw both Vaporeon and the male Nidoran standing in front of me, so I talked to Nidoran first. I caught the Male Nidoran with a Pokéball named "Dream Ball" and named him "Hyuga". After I was done giving him a name, I went to the Vaporeon. I clicked "Bag", went to use the "Dream Ball" again. I was expecting the ball to break, but it did shake not only one, or two, but three times. Once it did the click, I was super happy. ''"Would you like to give a nickname to Vaporeon?" I chose and shouted "YES" way too loud. I began to type in: H-y-d-r-a-t-i-o-n. Now what Hydration was officially in my party, I've returned to Striaton City thanks to the yellow teleporter on the Entralink, and deposited Panpour in the PC. I trained Hydration perfectly, until she was level 17, the same level as the rest of my party. I went to fight the kindergarten, Cheren, and then, defeat Team Plasma again. I continued my way through Nacrene City and fight N again. It was time to train again. I trained my Pokémon with the Audinos again, disregard the fact they were being affected by Attract. However, something was wrong with Hydration. She was being "Double-Slapped" and "Attracted" by the Audinos. Sometimes her health was going to red, and hardly ever fainting. But she made it to the right level where I should fight Lenora. I got my way through the gym, fighting the trainers and solving the puzzle, until I got to Lenora. However, things got strange here. The battle started with Lenora sending out Herdier. The Herdier looked scared; it was even shaking in fear. I sent out Hydration, but his cry sounded like if she had some status problem or something. Other than that, she didn't have anything creepy on her sprite. I went on the battle. Hydration used Water Gun! The attack took off two thirds of Herdier's health. The foe's Herdier used Take Down! Hydration avoided the attack! It was good to see Hydration evaded a lethal attack. It was because of the bonus damage Herdier causes with that move. Hydration used Water Gun! The foe's Herdier fainted! I won the fight, but not the match. Lenora sent out Watchog. However, his arms were not crossed as usual. They were lowered, and his face looked somehow scared. I didn't know what was causing fear to Watchog -and Herdier- or how. I ignored the gag and went on. Hydration used Water Gun! A critical hit! The foe's Watchog fainted? What the...? Oh my god! I won by a critical hit! RikI defeated Gym Leader Lenora. When she appeared, I noticed she was frowning, as if she had seen something strange. Why is your Vaporeon so serious...? My... Vaporeon? Did she mean Hydration? What was wrong with her? After that, she said normal stuff and the game went on as if nothing happened. I hunted the Plasma Grunts through Pinwheel Forest, and such. I now had 4 gym badges after 2 days of playing and training. I went to Lostlorn Forest to see the guy of the pre-Zoroark event, but whenever I was done speaking to that guy, strange things happened. The oriental-like music faded into mere silence. I tried to move my character, but nothing. Immediately, I heard a Pokéball "poof" noise and my Vaporeon got out to the tall grass. My character entered the tall grass and I got a message: Do you know what I hate the most?. A battle started. In the other side, there was my Vaporeon, at level 32. I saw that little smirk. She did look so innocent. My character sent out an Audino. Wait... Audino?! What's even weirder, it said it was wild and was level 23. The wild Audino used Secret Power! It only took off a little part of her health and put her to sleep. But then, her ability activated of all sudden. Hydration normally works while there's rain, but the ability activated even without it. Immediately, after I saw her wake up, her face changed from a happy-go-round smile, to a face showing some sort of rage. Hydration is not amused with Audino. Hydration used Rage. I saw the Thrash animation rather than the usual animation for Rage. Another slight detail I saw was that blood was also coming from Audino. The wild Audino fainted! My spine chilled after seeing what happened there. Then I "sent out"... Elesa's Emolga? The game said it was her Emolga. The battle -now turned on some sort of nightmare- continued on... Hydration used Outrage! Now the animation for Close Combat played. Now I saw that Emolga now had slashes around her wings. Elesa's Emolga fainted! What should I do now? What happened next was seriously confusing. I sent out a Hydreigon, but not just any Hydreigon. It was Ghetsis' Hydreigon. The battle continued on. Ghetsis Hydreigon is terrified by Hydration's hatred against her! So... that means he did not attack at all? Oh, my god... Hydration used Roar of Time! What just happened...? Did Hydration use Dialga's move? I didn't know that was possible! Ghetsis's Hydreigon fainted! Then the screen faded to black. It stayed in there for a while. When the screen returned, I saw that my trainer and Hydration were standing on what looked like the Entree, only with a few patches of blood around. I opened the menu and saw my party. Phew! My former Pokémon were still in there, but when I took a look at each one, they seemed somehow sad and terrified, especially Graster. The last slot was occupied by Hydration. Her aspect did not only chill me, but sadden me for some reason. She had a small puddle of blood below her, and blood was around her tail, her body, her right ear and her collar. Her face looked like the same frown from before, only with a little white pixel next to her right eye. I guess she was crying... When I exited the disturbing screen, a message appeared. Riki, I don't want revenge. I don't want you to love me and only me. I only wanted you to know why I did this. Paralysis, Burn, Sleep, and worse, fainting! I hate when all that happens to me! I hate it! I want to be perfect, just like a dream! Like a dream? Perfect? Now it all made sense... I remember those moments were the Audinos would hit Hydration with Secret Power and induce sleep on her, or Emolga using Thunder Wave on Hydration and causing her paralysis. However, the poison status she was talking about happened on my White ROM while fighting Cofagrigus, and I remember Hydreigon fainting her in one critical hit from his Dragon Pulse. That must have caused her severe rage. I just... I just want to stay with you forever... in here. You and your friends, with me, for the rest of our lives! Gwahahaha-'' Then my DS turned off. I tried to turn on the power again to see if this was a dream. But the DS had no power left. I was still scared, though sad. I learned that perfection only makes us ambitious, enraged and blind. I learned that nobody is perfect and no one should be. I pulled out the god forsaken Pokémon White cartridge and put it in the further place I could within the closet. Maybe I glitched the game way too much because I was using Action Replay for leveling the Pokémon faster. Later, I went to the videogame shop, only to see the Pokémon Black and White boxes standing next to the Bomber Man 2 cartridge boxes. I bought Pokémon Black to forget the incident with Hydration. I went to my house, freaked out about seeing if this had any errors like in my White cartridge. When it started, I saw Reshiram, but after I hit the start button, I heard a faint noise that sounded similar to Vaporeon. I noticed someone had been playing it before, because there was a boy playing with a similar name to my White character (Riki). He had only four badges and 51 Pokémon seen. I also had four badges and 51 Pokémon seen. To make sure if it was coincidence or not, I hit "Continue" and saw a Trainer, trapped in a similar place where my character was, and a Vaporeon standing in front. I spoke to the Vaporeon, only to become horrified of his name and what he said. I found out it was no longer coincidence... 'Hydration :' Hehe... I told you. You and your friends have no escape anymore!'' Category:Pokemon Category:Eeveelutions Category:Haunted Pokemon Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Hacked Game Category:Vaporeon